The Dark Leader of the Outlaws
by angelo.chongco
Summary: After a heart-pounding chase, Chrollo Lucilfer was captured by the Kuruta clan survivor, Kurapika. He was set free after a trade but he was prohibited to use Nen and to communicate with other members of his group or he'll die. Delve deeper to the world of the dark leader of the outlaws, uncover the past, and see all his encounters while waiting for the right moment to strike back.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dark Days

The Dark Leader of the Outlaws (Chapter 1 - The Dark Days)

DISCLAIMER: This is a Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. The story contained within this fan fiction is the sole property of Fantasy Fan Leogan. Hunter x Hunter, its characters and trademarks are being owned by Shueisha/Fuji TV/Yoshihiro Togashi. Other trademarks mentioned in this fan fiction belongs to their respective copyright owners. This fan fiction is made for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended by the author and the site owner.

Chapter 1 - The Dark Days

The two were caught at the same time that the sun had disappeared. This was the second time that they fell to the hands of the deadly group.

Sensing something odd about the two young hunters, the man wearing a coat that bears St. Peter's cross ordered his subordinate to tie them up. He was about to withdraw his attention from them when the spiky-haired boy asked him a question.

"Why do you freely kill people who have nothing to do with you?" Gon didn't fear to question the leader of the Phantom Troupe. The kid was brave enough to let those words escape from his mouth.

Unlike his best friend, Killua was fully aware of the mishap that their hasty actions and tactless mouth could bring them. He wondered if Gon had realized the possibility that those words could be his last. Luckily, he was redirecting the lines to a level-headed guy.

Though it wasn't obvious, Chrollo Lucilfer was stopped for a second. For many years of slaying people who had no connections with him, he didn't even give a second thought about it.

Why is he doing this? It became a short-lived question. A surge of bloodlust was enough to keep the deepest intentions within and made him ignore the probe. He had accepted death and walks with different kinds of danger every day. Living without it is like not living at all. He also discerned that even if he was able to come up with a verbal excuse for his intents, it is not the loud-mouthed kid's business to know.

"Your nature won't be able to handle the response that you seek", he quietly said to himself. He also murmured as to how he hates the act of describing his motives. A gleam of light had suddenly struck his thoughts. While covering his mouth with his right hand, he uttered softly, "Is that the key to understanding myself?" Chrollo managed to remain sublime while doing all this.

"What kind of guy is this?" Killua thought. "Is it normal for the leader of the Genei Ryodan to talk to himself in front of many people? That was creepy."

The Phantom Troupe's boss did not let a slight hint of aura to come out of his body. But this was enough to give Killua the creeps. He had never met such a guy who can terrify him just by the way he acts.

"If they try to escape, you can kill them." Killua's fear had heightened upon hearing this line from the boss. His hands can escape from the Nen threads of the pink-haired girl but he can't leave Gon being held as a captive alone. Aside from that, there is almost no chance for him to escape the trio.

"I'll be happy to," Machi responded. She tightened the Nen threads that constricted the hands of the two kids letting them sense her desire to kill them off at once.

Shizuku recovered from reassessing the recent hiatus from their pursuit of the chain user. She hid her deme-chan, a conjured vacuum cleaner with teeth and tongue that she uses for combat but still, she maintained her defensive barrier. She knew that Machi holds the hostages so she needs to be more careful. She would act as danchou's support or shield for the meantime.

After hiding her vacuum, she continued to use Gyo. She was too caught up about their chase that she wasn't able to tell whether they were being followed. Thanks to danchou's hypersensitivity that they were able to detect and apprehend their tails.

"Hello? This is me," Chrollo introduced himself in a confident manner.

"Yes, danchou," Phinks quickly recognized the voice from the other line.

"Let's meet at the Hotel Beitacle. Bring your group along."

"Roger that." The call ended.

"Yes Paku," Chrollo was in a call again. "Did you find out what happened to Uvo?"

"No." Pakunoda replied. "But I already knew the identity of the chain user."

"Good. We'll meet in Hotel Beitacle then. Phinks and his group will be there as well."

"Okay."

As their group walked together to the hotel with the hostages, the Phantom Troupe's leader was able to quickly recollect a few things that happened in the past. It was the fault of that chocolate brown-eyed boy for stirring those memories that were deeply concealed in his bank.

The rain had accentuated the dusk that covers Meteor City. Aside from the darkness, the precipitation had worsened the intoxicating smell of juices that came from the mountains of filth. Corroding scraps, decaying leftovers and a few rotten bodies are some of the things that you can find on the city of people who don't exist. With all the hazardous chemicals and materials from different parts of the world being stacked, no weakling can ever survive the life on this site.

To add up to the gruesome feel of the place, loud cries from innocent lives can be heard nearby. Meteor City is not only famous for being the world's landfill of foul materials. This is also a refuse heap for unwanted babies. Some of these infants are being taken in by the inhabitants while some are left alone in the junk site and suffer their last breath.

According to the stories that Chrollo had heard, he survived a week of hunger, sickness and cold as a baby. No one ever took the boy in the basket that was covered with a cloth bathed with blood. Residents of the dumpsite have supposed that whatever was inside, it might have been dead. It had been days and the heavy rain still hadn't seized to smash the roofs of the houses and slap the grounds of Meteor City.

The remaining infant was different from others that were taken in earlier by the inhabitants. It remained to be unfazed by the foul scent and sore ambiance of its surroundings. It hadn't consumed anything for a week and no one would ever bet a cent that they would find it alive in the midst of rubbish. After the week-old rain had stopped from falling, it took two more days before he was found.

The future leader of the Phantom Troupe had no issues with the family that raised him. He was a beautiful and charismatic boy. Many would listen and gather around him as he talks about different things.

Chrollo had grown gracefully despite the everyday chaos in the community. He developed a great interest on reading books which he had collected from the dump site. This had amplified his in-born talent which led to the discovery of Nen. He continued to live like this until he had touched something bizarre from depths of Meteor City's junkyard.

That was one of the brightest days of Meteor City in Chrollo's memory. He decided to take a walk and visit the point where he was found by the residents. Hoping that his current intelligence would be enough to deduce the identity of his biological parents, he went on to the site to check for leftover evidence.

His shirt was soaking wet from sweat. He took them off and resumed the excavation. Since it had been years, the small hill of junks where he was found became a huge mountain of litters. Chrollo found the exact place where he had patiently waited for someone to take him in. While examining the area, he felt that something was odd. He then found something shining beneath the old basket where he used to lie as a baby. His hands reached for the thing. On the instant that he touched it, everything went crazy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chrollo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everything went black. That sensation was very new to him. It was totally obscure for his very young body. He remembered asking many questions repeatedly but he couldn't seem to find an answer.

They arrived at Hotel Beitacle ten minutes before seven. The captives seemed to have fully surrendered themselves. He was convinced that they won't talk about what happened to Uvogin and the abilities of the chain user. He could ask Feitan to torture the two unfortunately, they were not in the right place. They didn't have the luxury of time as well. All he needed is for Paku and her group to arrive so that the memories of Gon and Killua could be extracted.

After a few minutes, Paku came along with Kortopi and Nobunaga. Chrollo didn't waste anytime and asked for Paku check the kids. The boy with the slanted-eye tried to buy time while the shorter boy seconded his friend. But Pakunoda grabbed them by holding their mouths before they could say more. They were lifted by that strong woman and told them to shut up.

"What are you hiding?" She interrogated.

Unfortunately, they have been outwitted before they have realized it.

Everything went black. Chrollo was waiting for an answer in Hotel Beitacle when the lights went down. He was distracted that it took a lot of time before his eyes could adjust to the darkness. Before he was able to adapt, something was wrapped around him covering his mouth and constricting his body.

"What's this?" The Phantom Troupe leader couldn't move.

"Can I break free from it with my raw strength?" Chrollo asked himself.

No.

"Can I use my Nen?" He asked again.

No.

"It's hard."

"It's cold."

"These are..."

"Chains!"

(to x be x continued)

P.S.

Check out FANTASY FAN LEOGAN website for the blog version of this fan fiction where you can get to see images of the scenes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Indoor Fish

The Dark Leader of the Outlaws (Chapter 2 - Indoor Fish)

"The first one is for your leader."

The dirigible aircraft in Ringon airport had taken off. It carried six passengers: the pilot, Leorio, Kurapika, Melody, Chrollo and Pakunoda.

At the first sight of the woman wearing a blazer and a short skirt, Melody was sure that there would be no blood bath inside the zeppelin. She was certain that no Genei Ryodan members followed Pakunoda on her way to the airport. It was also clear to her that the woman came alone to save her boss and had no intention to fight. The remaining concern is Kurapika. Did the Kurta notice the difference between Paku and the other members of the troupe?

Kurapika stood a meter apart from the chained leader of the Phantom Troupe. He sent his judgment chain floating in the air, ready to pierce Chrollo s heart.

"Two conditions," Kurapika continued.

While the Kurta was discussing his terms, the constricted young man couldn't help but feel worried about what was going on with the spiders. He wanted to speak, but the chains which covered his mouth prevented him to do so.

Kuruta, Kurapika, Chrollo Lucilfer, Hunter x Hunter, Spiders, Melody, Phantom Troupe, Chain Judgment "Two Conditions" - Kurapika

Paku, look closely. Pay attention to the chain user. He hoped that his thoughts would reach Pakunoda. You must be able to see signs of weaknesses. He will do anything to save his friends!

The first one will be, no usage of Nen is allowed. Kurapika was sure about this rule. The next condition made her stop and think for a moment.

I can t beat the spiders with this. Even if I killed their leader, they would just go back like nothing had happened. He said to himself. My top priority is

He remembered the last time he saw his platinum blonde-haired friend Pairo. I don t want to lose a friend anymore I must save them! An image of Gon and Killua appeared inside his mind. He missed them suddenly. The excitement to see them again urged the scarlet-eyed boy to state the last condition.

Communications of any forms such as hand gestures, direct contact, mental telepathy or phone calls are not allowed. Kurapika concluded.

Do you agree with all of these conditions? Please tell me if you do and I will pierce your leader with the blade of my judgment chain. He redirected the question to Pakunoda.

Okay. The woman said without hesitation which astounded Chrollo.

Before he could think of anything, the head of the Spider felt a sudden pain inside his chest as if he has been stabbed by a sharp object. Kurapika s chain that was made out of Nen was invisibly wrapped around Chrollo s heart with its blade pointed straight to the pumping organ. It was ready to perforate the heart and rob him off of his life once he broke any of the conditions set by the surviving Kuruta.

She s still the same. Chrollo was disappointed. Could it be because of that?

He succumbed again to another highlight of his past.

Besides its unsightly environment and dust-filled air, Meteor City was able to give birth to the Phantom Troupe. It started with seven members being led by Chrollo Lucilfer. Other members include Nobunaga, Machi, Feitan, Franklin, Pakunoda and the late Uvogin. They were young and they had just discovered their abilities back then.

The Phantom Troupe might be known as a group of thieves but they were an important asset for Meteor City. They acted as support for the underworld and do philanthropic deeds for the sake of the city and its inhabitants.

Being the strongest Nen user and the most important part of the organization, the limbs are blindy following its head. This was the belief that Chrollo tried to bust. He wanted it to be clear that his orders are more important than his life.

If I die, one of you will just have to replace me. Spiders must live on. This was only one of the few noble lines that came out of his beautiful lips.

While we are waiting for orders from the Mafia head, we will focus on adding more members to our group. He added.

Danchou! Nobunaga called. The mafia had sent us something.

The plan was short-lived. Once the orders from their clients came in, they need to keep themselves busy.

What does it say? He was pertaining to the letter that Nobunaga was holding.

We need to take care of some people.

Nobunaga meant that they should kill every person whose name had appeared on the list. Assassination was just a part of their job. They have gotten themselves used to it but this new job was totally different from their previous assignments.

These people are Nen users like us. Do you think we stand a chance against them? Pakunoda asked.

This is the perfect opportunity for us to grow stronger. I would like to see the results of our Nen training, Chrollo replied. Is there something wrong Paku?

Nope, I m fine with it. The teenage girl tried her best to look strong and untroubled. Deep inside, she was worried. Not just for her sake, but for her friends as well.

Just remember what I ve said earlier, replied the Phantom troupe leader.

Okay.

It says here that we need to finish this task as soon as possible. Nobunaga called their attention.

No problem. We just have to pick one target at a time. Let s see if one of us can handle him alone. Chrollo had decided on it.

Jero Pysgodu, what a name! Nobunaga picked the first target for the team.

Okay. Chrollo ended the conference. They prepared for the travel as fast as they could.

Young Chrollo Lucilfer, Chrollo Lucilfer, Kuroro Lucilfer, Kuroro, Hunter x Hunter, Phantom Troupe, Genei Ryodan, Spiders, Meteor City, The Dark Leader of the Outlaws, Indoor Fish "Spiders must live on!" - Young Chrollo Lucilfer

Victorique was a huge city from the South. It didn't have much bodies of water as the city was situated at the center of a big island.

The troupe arrived at night ready to strike the target. They all looked good on their black jumpsuits. Chrollo wore a black student s uniform to emphasize that he was the leader of the group. Without wasting any time, they went ahead to their target s mansion. The mafia had sent two freelancers who were Nen users as well to accompany them.

As they move closer to the place, they became more cautious of each step that they make. Upon reaching the gate of the mansion, the troupe entered on their Zetsu state and checked for people manning the property. Machi, Franklin and Nobunaga were left on the borderline to serve as a lookout while the remaining guys went inside. They would block possible reinforcements to prevent the group from getting trapped.

Feitan went ahead and climbed the walls of the gate. He beheaded three guards posted nearby and checked to see if everything was clear. He threw out a hand gesture signaling the others to come inside.

The nearest entrance of the house was still a few runs from the main gate. After a number of steps, they were ambushed by a battalion of uniformed guards. They all wore tuxedos and covered their eyes with dark shades. As the moon continued to shine, the ground was bathed with blood. Uvogin with his immense strength took out numerous men in black while ignoring the gunshots that tickled his stone-hard skin. The untouchable Feitan on the other hand was able to decapitate several guards in just a snap.

They presumed that they have been detected as more and more men with rifles came out from the mansion.

Leave them all to me, Uvogin asked them to continue the mission without him.

They are too many. We can kill them but we need more time. Go ahead to finish the mission and I ll accompany Uvo. Feitan seconded the big guy.

Let s rendezvous inside the mansion after that. Chrollo gave his orders.

Pakunoda brought out her revolver and fired while trying to reach the main door of the mansion. Chrollo who led the way enjoyed snapping the heads of those who would get in his way. The other two Nen users from the mafia group were running along with them. The pale-faced guy wearing a gray jumpsuit conjured a duplicate version of him which acted as a decoy to confuse the pursuers. The smaller guy with a striped jacket and a bandana kept on throwing marbles and pebbles on enemies who were firing at long range.

Hurry, the conjurer whose name is Sholt called out. He commanded his duplicate to disappear and the aura that was released earlier came back to him at that instant.

Last one. Pelt threw out an enhanced stone to a sniper that was hidden on one of the second floor windows.

The four of them were able to enter the mansion from the main door. A well lit room of red and yellow welcomed the assailants. There was a gray-haired man standing at the center of the room and looked as if he was expecting the infiltration. His dark skin looked even darker with his indigo shirt and black pants. He was also carrying a bowl which appeared to hold something that moves very fast. It had no water but the two silver-colored fishes are contented to swim inside of it.

Welcome to my humble abode, the old man stated. It has been a very long time since I was visited by someone.

Pakunoda, Chrollo whispered softly to his ally. At first sight, he was able to estimate the amount of hazard that they were on. This man is dangerous. Those things inside the bowl should be avoided. Don t make a single contact with it.

Okay. She reloaded her revolver with bullets and aimed it to their target.

Your mafia heads are dirt bags. I should have known from the start that they ll stab me at the back when the time comes. Jero Pysgodu continued.

The guy wearing a gray jumpsuit suddenly attacked from Jero s back. Another guy of the same outfit appeared a few meters in front of the old man ready to throw a lethal chop.

Indoor Fish, Jero immediately sent out the fishes inside the bowl. It became bigger as it transformed to its normal size which was the same as that of a human. The first swam to the guy at his back while the latter opened its mouth and tried to devour the Sholt at the front.

To protect his ally, Pelt threw some enhanced marbles to the two fishes. Both were hit but it didn t stop the fishes from attacking Sholt. Both bodies of the conjurer were hit by the attack. Sholt s aura from Jero s behind vanished into thin air as the original Sholt was bitten by that scary fish.

Pakunoda was stunned because of the horrible sight. The duplicate was gone and Sholt s torso floated in the air. The lower part of his body was completely devoured by the old man s fish. Surprisingly, the unfortunate Nen user was still alive and appeared to not feeling any kind of pain.

What kind of skill was that? Chrollo asked.

They are a pair of conjured fish that survives a closed room. He will feel it when the fishes are gone. Death comes instantly afterwards. Be thankful of me for granting you a painless death. Jero laughed at the remains of Sholt.

Pelt went berserk and hurled a lot of things at the direction of the fishes and its master. The old man was fast enough to dodge the marbles while the Indoor Fishes turned their direction to the enhancer.

Pakunoda fired her first shot at Jero but the white-haired man evaded it effortlessly.

He was incredibly fast. Chrollo thought to himself.

Their target disappeared from his original place. Pakunoda was surprised that the old man appeared on her left side and was about to land a punch on her face

Please like our FB page: Fantasy Fan Leogan 


End file.
